The Days Pass By
by Anime and Ramen Obsessed
Summary: Amaya is your average teenager who just so happens to end up far, far from home. In this new world she must try to find her way back home, but what happens when she makes new friends? When and if she ever does find out how to get back home, will she still
1. Prologue

The Days Pass By

Chapter 1

By Ramen And Anime Obsessed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hacienda, The Dresden Files or anything else other than the plot and any original characters.

Let me tell you something. Standing out in the freezing cold, is **not** fun, as most of you probably already know. Here I am, freezing my butt off in the parking lot of Pleasant Park, where I play soccer. It's not so pleasant when it feels like January and your older sister is late coming to pick you us.

I see a little black car round the corner of 5th and Main and head in my direction. The familiar car stops in front of me and I open the door. My sister looks at me as I slide into the front passenger seat. Her light brown hair is tied up in a ponytail and her bright green eyes stare into mine apologetically. She's wearing her work clothes, which is probably why she's late. She works at the Hacienda on the west side of town, where we live.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Amaya, my last table gave me some trouble, so I had to star a little longer than expected," she says confirming my earlier suspicions.

"No big deal," I answer, buckling my seatbelt. She eases the car forward and onto the road, taking us in the direction of home.

Fifteen minutes later, we pull into a small driveway in front of a modest two-story brick house, with little black shutters. It had that homey feel to it. There were a few trees out front and small, neatly trimmed bushes rose proudly out of the ground along the front side of the house, only leaving the doorway clear.

My sister, Ryuu, and I got out of the car and hastily made our way to the front door, eager for the warmth the inside of the house would provide us. I stood there shivering while Ryuu fumbled around in her little brown purse for her house keys. With a small noise of victory, she pulled them out of her purse and opened the front door.

A wave of warm air floated out to greet us and we gladly scrambled inside. I slipped my shoes off and threw them somewhere to the side, while Ryuu walked up to her room, where I heard her slide them neatly on her shoe rack.

That was one of the many differences between Ryuu and me. She kept everything orderly, whereas I just threw things wherever they would fit. Okay, so I was lazy. Bite me. Why waste my time being organized, when I could be doing something productive? Like reading that new book I had purchased yesterday. I climbed the stairs, headed left down the hallway and entered my room, where I pulled the third book of The Dresden Files (I highly recommend this series if you haven't already read it.) out of my large army green purse. It was the only purse I would actually wear. It had one long, over-the-shoulder strap and it would hang down to your waist.

I sighed happily as I fell forward onto my bed and started reading where I had left off earlier in Geometry.

Please tell me what you think. I just randomly thought up this story and I want to know if I should continue it or not.


	2. Some Call It Bravery

From Ordinary To Extraordinary

Chapter 2: Some Would Call It Bravery. I Call It _**Stupidity**_.

By VampiressThief

"Amaya?"

Snapping back to reality, I realize my best friend, Aki, is trying to get my attention. Her hand is flying back and forth in front of my face. I jerk backwards out of reflex and topple out of my seat. Rubbing my head I notice that my English class is empty save for Aki, the teacher, and myself.

"Finally! I thought you'd fallen into a vegetative state or something. It's been a whole five minutes since school ended. I was wondering if you'd like to come over and hang out now," Aki says. I stand up and consider the pros and cons of her offer. The pros are that I get to hang out with the most awesome person I know and have fun. The cons are I would have to wait to do my homework… wait. What cons?

"Sure, I'd love to come over," I answer while grabbing my pile of books from my desk and walking to the door. "I'll meet you at your locker, okay?"

"Alright, just don't take too long, my brother's such a pest that he might leave us stranded here if he thinks that we're taking too long. I for one, opt for taking the car home instead of walking." She tells me, walking out the door of the classroom before heading in the opposite direction as me. I quickly make my way to my locker and grab my homework and backpack before making my way back the way I came and to Aki's locker. Spotting her, I jog over and then we walk out into the afternoon sun. Kids are standing around in their 'groups'. We pick our way through the crowds and finally make it to the parking lot. Spotting a dark blue car, we make our way into it and climb into the back seat where the scent of peach wafts through the air from the air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror.

In the front seat sits Aki's brother, Kaito. His dark brown hair hangs to his shoulders and his pale blue eyes stare back at us before he turns around and starts up the car. His friend, Ren, sits in the front passenger seat picking through Kaito's CD case trying to find the perfect CD.

About ten minutes later we arrive at a two-story house with three trees rising out of the ground in the front yard. Aki and I are the first to exit the car and we go barreling inside to Aki's room. "I call first controller!" I yell, clutching said controller to my chest before plopping down in front of the TV. Aki pouts but grabs the second controller and starts up her PS2.

A few hours later we emerge from her room and I grab my things before walking out the front door while waving goodbye to Aki. She waves back and I begin walking down the street in the direction of my house. While walking down one street I glance over to see an abandoned construction site. The building was halfway built, and had been for the past couple of years.

All of the sudden I jerk out of my reverie at the feeling of my purse being removed from my shoulder. I stand there in shock for a moment, watching as a tall man runs off with my purse. After a second, I begin running after him. I follow him into the halfway built building and up a flight of stairs. I was gaining on him. I turn a corner and realize that this is my chance. I crouch low and spring at him, tackling him and snatching my purse. He's about to punch me when the sound of sirens is heard in the distance. He glances at me and narrows his eyes before jumping up and running back to the entrance of the building. I'm finally given the chance to think about what I just did as I slowly trudge out of the building. Now I realize how _**stupid**_ it was of me to run after that thief. I could have been killed. What if he had had a gun or a knife or something, whereas I had no means to defend myself? I could seriously smack myself right now.

I'm so deep in thought that I don't realize the object in my path. Losing my balance, I tumble down the stairs trying to catch myself but failing miserably. The last thing I think of before I give in to the darkness is how _**stupid**_ it was of me to run into this building.

AN: Sorry it's so short, I want to save what's going to happen next for another chapter. This is dedicated to Pachi who was the only one to review for the last chapter. Thanks, Pachi! I'll try to make the next one longer. Thank you for reading.

-Anime And Ramen Obsessed


End file.
